Aomori Station
Aomori Station is the major outpost of the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) in Kusari space. Initially built as an equipment depot for Honshu miners working the lucrative oceans of gas in the Crow Nebula, Aomori has been extensively expanded and renovated over the centuries. Once an exclusive agreement was signed with Samura in 330 AS for the distribution of Fuel, Aomori gained even greater importance as the main point of contact between the GMG and Samura. However, the GMG continues to assert its independence, and Aomori Station is considered sovereign GMG territory. Infocard *LOCATION: Honshu system *OWNER: Gas Miners Guild *CLASS: Akebono *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 550 Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Consumer Goods - $180 *Food Rations - $86 *H-Fuel - $36 *Oxygen - $6 *Pharmaceuticals - $248 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Skyblast A *Stunpulse *Sunblast B Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Skyblast Turret A *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News GMG ANNOUNCES PLAN FOR SIGMA-19: AOMORI -- Kishiro has been awarded the new GMG contract to build an addition to the Ogashawa Mining Station in Sigma-19. There have been rumors that the expansion will double the current size of Ogashawa, surpassing the Osaka facility's capacity. Many speculate that this is a major step for the GMG away from their centuries-old relationship with Samura. When questioned about a new GMG partnership, Kishiro sources responded, "Kishiro has been hired by the GMG to help build the station's new wing; no other contracts have been made. Anything else is hearsay." YOUTH RETURN TO THEIR HOMELAND: AOMORI -- Younger GMG members are leaving the hard and lonely life of the Guild in record numbers. Most of them are headed for Honshu, where the Kishiro factories are booming. It is a sad day for the Guild when we can no longer offer our children the life that they desire, but if that is their wish, then it should be so. We must expand further into the Edge and find a homeland of our own after all these centuries. Then our young will no longer dream of life on Kusari planets. Rumors "Sigma-13 and 17 are the heart of GMG territory. We will defend it fiercely if threatened, as Rheinland did during the 80 Years War. The wreckage of the Rheinland fleet remains in Sigma-13 to this day, floating in the vacuum of the Yanagi Debris Field." - Aomori Bartender Rikyu Sekozawa "We buy our basic supplies in Honshu. For many of us, it is difficult to walk planetside, after spending our entire lives in stations that simulate half the normal gravitational force. From here it is a short journey through the Gate to Sigma-17, the site of our newest field." - Aomori Bartender Rikyu Sekozawa "We are searching for a planet to call home. We thought there was a possibility in the Donryu Cloud, but the twin planets are frozen gas, alas. The Outcasts have also proven very challenging in that region of space. We are now looking further inside the Edge Nebula, where our sensors have indicated another planet may lie." - Chief Clerk Takao Ota, Gas Miners Guild "This base has come under attack by the Outcasts since they discovered the Jump Hole from Sigma-19. We have attempted to patrol it, but they are fearsome fighters, blasting their way through our blockades with impunity." - Section Chief Junichi Sasaki, Gas Miners Guild "The Corsairs and Hogosha were once our friends and partners in the Artifact business. Then they became greedy and bypassed us to trade directly with each other. We do not forget such betrayals easily. All Hogosha and Corsairs are now shot on sight." - Chief Clerk Takao Ota, Gas Miners Guild "Kishiro has offered us superior gas miners that could double our profits. We will abandon Samura within the next year and deliver our gas to Kishiro exclusively, ending our centuries-long agreement with the old lady of Kusari." - Section Chief Junichi Sasaki, Gas Miners Guild "Sometimes Samura can be so naive. They have never understood where the Blood Dragons get their financial support. We are the silent partner; we decided to aid the fledgling movement of the Blood Dragons to exact our revenge for centuries of theft and humiliation at the hands of Samura." - Chief Clerk Takao Ota, Gas Miners Guild "Samura thinks that once the government pulls back from the Chugoku Gate project that Hokkaido will finally be theirs. They are gravely mistaken. The GMG will insure that the Blood Dragons live on, and do not rest in peace until Samura abandons Hokkaido. The victory will be sweet." - Ichiro Saito, Gas Miners Guild "The GMG has secretly trained many of the best pilots of the Blood Dragons. We gained much valuable tactical knowledge of how to fight in the clouds of the Crow Nebula during our long war with the Rheinlanders." - Ichiro Saito, Gas Miners Guild Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems